The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a wire or filter machine, especially suitable for washing stock suspensions.
Generally speaking, the wire or filter machine of the present development is of the type containing at least one rotatable dewatering cylinder about which there is trained or wrapped at least one endless revolving wire or filter band, sometimes simply referred to herein as a wire. The stock material which is to be dewatered is introduced in the form of a flat stock jet from a stock infeed device into a substantially wedge-shaped space or throat located between the wire and the dewatering cylinder. Additionally, there is provided a solid material-removal device for the detachment of dewatered material from the surface of the dewatering cylinder.
A wire machine of this general type has been disclosed in the aforementioned previously copending U.S. application Ser. No. 06/226,200 now abandoned. This proposed wire machine affords a rapid dewatering or dehydration of doughy or sludgey materials, such as, for instance, fiber stock suspensions used for the fabrication of paper. It also can be advantageously employed as a washing device for fiber stock which has been reclaimed from waste paper.